Journal of a Sky High Sidekick
by Jungle333
Summary: There is nobody more... well, more of a sidekick than this group of teens. They get bullied by the heroes, and even the other sidekicks. But when the heroes are away training, the school breaks down. The other sidekicks panic- the fate of Sky High lies in their hands.
1. Prologue

This is my happy story about High School. The happy story about my happy place doing the thing I am most happy with. OK, if you fell for that, admit it. Admit you have some SERIOUS problems. (post it in this review). This is a story about my life in High School. Some of you will know how- am hem- fun- that is. If you didn't realize the sarcasm in this, you should probably stop reading this RIGHT NOW. Thanks. Anyway, my name is Violet Whipperschnapper. Now, this IS a journal, so if you don't have an accurate reason for reading this, you have two options: Option One is go away now and never come back. Option Two is wait until I see you reading this and get your butt kicked to the moon. Now, If you have a reasonable reason for spying on me, disregard the last message. So, my name is Violet Whipperschnapper, this is my story.


	2. August 24

Wednesday, August 24

Today was the first day of high school. It actually went better then I thought, though it wasn't very good. I met a couple other dorks like me- from least dorky to most: there was Georgia Ties. Her power is that whenever she wants to, she can become an anvil. If you don't know what it is, look it up. Tina Flour can turn non-living objects into other non-living objects- or at least she said she could. I haven't seen her in action yet. There's Nate Perrie... Oh, gosh, I can't even write about him with a straight face. I've had a SUPERHUGE crush on him since, well, since forever. His powers are about plants. He can pretty much do whatever with them- his strawberries are soooo good- Okay. So, I like him. Now we continue. Then there is Lightbulb, yes, his name unfortunately really is Lightbulb Pahikiburger. It said on his birth certificate. He always carries it around. His power is as dorky as his name: he can eat, or "store" things in his stomach and take them out at will. Yep. Oh, yes, I can't forget about his pig, or she would kill me, his pig is named Pig, I guess, and it lives in his stomach. It can control what you say. I'm not sure if I've introduced myself, so here it is: I can change anything's color when I feel like it. Oh, I'm Violet, by the way, if I haven't already said that. And tomorrow is the day I'm dreading- The Sorting. My sister has told me all about it. You get put into one of two groups- Heroes and Sidekicks. She told me that some kids go home crying, and some quit the school because of it. I suppose I'm not too nervous, because I already have a pretty good idea of which group I'm going to be sorted into. Anyway. Whoa, it's like 6:00... time for dinner. I'll try to keep up to date- yes mom, I'M COMING! Adios.


	3. August 25

Thursday, August 25

Today was le dreaded day everyone fears and gossips about- nothing bad happened. I did get sixteen bruises, a cut across my lip, a black eye and a bloody nose, but I, with my sidekicky powers, fixed it right up. It was quite entertaining, though, watching all dorks and chicks show off their power. Not to be super stuck up, but mine was my favorite. Coach Boomer asked me what I could do, so I closed my eyes, concentrated a bit, and made the light bulbs flash different colors. It was a total party room in there. Everyone started chanting, "He-ro! He-Ro!" But of course, Coach Boomer said "SIDEKICK!" So I started to walk off but then I stopped. I thought, then suddenly "I want my mommy" appeared on his forehead. I grinned, everyone started laughing. He thought they were laughing at me, so he evilly smiled at me too. I smiled back like nothing had happened. So, Georgia jumped and turned into an anvil, but accidentally landed on his foot- OUCH! I'm actually pretty sure that if she didn't land on his foot, she would've been a hero... Lightbulb was going to give Coach Boomer a sandwich he had consumed earlier- but ended up pulling out his small intestine instead... ugh... Apparently he didn't want it, it was "always getting in the way," so he threw it out the window. Coach Boomer almost puked, so Lightbulb offered a bucket. Furious, Coach Boomer boomed him out the window saying "SIIIIIIIDEKIIIICK!" Nate... Sorry. Nate grew a tree right in the middle of the stage and gave Coach Boomer an apple. He was pretty happy about that until he found a worm in the apple. Nate looked away, probably embarrassed. He walked down knowing what the answer was right away. I'm kind of wondering if he did the worm thing on purpose. Tina asked Boomer for his pen, he obviously said no. "Give me your pen." "NO." "GIVE ME YOUR PEN OR-" (whimpering) "o-okay, y-y-you can h-have it-t..." She snatched the pen. Wow, nasty temper. Good thing I'm her BFF... So, she turned the pen into a sandwich. "Here you go, sir..." Wow! Giant mood swing, OKAY! He said "I'm sorry, but-" and she stormed off stage. Then, there was Luke. EVERYONE LOVES Luke. Save me. He is a popular SNOT. I even think Tina fell for him. Nate doesn't like him though, he always has someone else on his mind that is 99.99% possible that it is NOT ME... I'm going to be alone... FOREVER... Okay. So Luke Puke walked up on stage, but not in his normal manner. He was TERRIFIED. I looked over at Tina. She looked sad for him. But then she saw me looking at her looking at Luke looking scared and she glared at me with all her heart. So Luke who looked like he could Puke showed Coach Boomer his talent. He slowly said, "I-I I d-don't h-have one..." Coach Boomer sighed. "Such a sidekick..." he said. Luke lost it. "Yeah, go ahead and judge me! Put me somewhere I don't belong because of something stupid I did or said- or rather something I didn't do!" Then, the lights popped. Every single electric thing died until Arnold the Sidekick came and rewired everything. By then, Luke was gone. "Wow, Hero..." Coach Boomer said. Luke fell from the ceiling. "Really?" "NO. Go back to your seat." Luke nearly cried. Tina turned her pencil into a weight and threw it at Coach Boomer. Luke smiled at her, she smiled back, I made it look like she was blushing really hard, and Luke actually was blushing really hard, bla bla blah. Then the riot started. Coach Boomer lost it, and so did everyone else. Well, that was pretty much all that happened today. Bye!

OH P.S. I HATE le principal! That darn little- ... ...sorry. Bye!


End file.
